The present invention relates to a magnetic recording or reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a magnetic recording or reproducing apparatus capable of recording or reproducing information by abutting a magnetic head with a rotating disc-shaped magnetic body.
Heretofore, there is known an apparatus for magnetically recording verbal information or the like spirally on a magnetic recording disc and reproducing such information from said disc by moving a magnetic head while abutting it with the said disc. In the conventional magnetic recording or reproducing apparatus of this type, the positioning of the magnetic head at a predetermined position is difficult and its construction and structure are so complicated that it is difficult to assemble it. The conventional apparatus requires a special means for returning the magnetic head to its original position from a position where the operation of the magnetic head terminates. To this end, the conventional apparatus is provided with means for reversely rotating a driving device. The conventional apparatus also includes a system in which its magnetic head is returned from the terminal position to the original position while still being in abutment with the magnetic disc. Accordingly, this system has the disadvantage of damaging information tracks formed spirally on the magnetic disc while the magnetic head is traversing the information tracks while in abutment with the magnetic disc and causing dropouts for reproduction.